Talk:T'vaoan Champion
Game stats/rank name I'm not sure if we should hold the Reach game stats in that high a regard when choosing a name for the Skirmisher ranks, since they seem more like in-game character classifications instead of canon names for the ranks. If you look at any other species' ranks, they're always listed as "Infantry/Specialist/Leader". Even the Unggoy or Sangheili ranks we've come to know as minors or majors and such. Then again, the stats page is the only source for the names, but judging by how the other ranks are handled, "Minor" and "Major" seem to make more sense for the sake of consistency. --Jugus (Talk | ) 09:58, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :I was more inclined to rename them to Minor and Major. However, the lack of sources which states they are ranked as such prevented me from doing so (translated as fanon issue). :| - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 10:03, September 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Fair enough. I still think the B.net classifications are merely gameplay-based categories, but as you said, we have no sources for any other names. --Jugus (Talk | ) 12:03, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Ranks for the Skirmishers in the official game guide are: *Skirmisher Minor *Skirmisher Major *Skirmisher Murmillones *Skirmisher Commando *and Skirmisher Champion :::I'm not sure how which ranks fit in to which game stats categories though. However according to the guide, its only the Champions who have shields on their arms. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 13:10, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ah, thanks for providing those. So, as of now, we only know how a Champion looks like. How about the others? Anything that separates the Minors, Majors Murmillo and Commando?- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 13:21, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Umm... ...these are the Murmillos, the Champions are the gold ones... --Kluutak 13:52, September 27, 2010 (UTC) The Strategy Guide begs to differ. Missing Mandible 01:28, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :Hardly a reliable source. Strategy guides make rather embarrassing mistakes all the time. Simple solution: Murmillos are specialists, Champion are heroes. Load up a fire fight consisting of waves of one variety and and waves of another. Or just fight one type exclusively and just note which is which.--For the Swarm! 02:05, September 30, 2010 (UTC) : :I'm almost certain this article is confusing the Murmilliones with the Champions and should be retitled. I base this on several observations. 1. Gold armoured Skirmishers are worth more points than Skirmishers with shields (which I believe to be Murmilliones). The strategy guide lists champions as being worth more points than murmilliones. 2. In the information page of the guide, the page incorrectly refers to the champions as having shields, but the picture of the skirmisher with shields was labelled murmillo- again, I believe this was correct, and the text was not. 3. Murmillos were gladiators that fought with shields - hardly a fitting title for a long-ranged combatant - as the gold Skirmisher is. 4. The colour gold itself would suggest a higher rank Eman rase 07:42, October 14, 2010 (UTC) In addition to the reasons stated above, the gold skirmishers are labeled 'Skirmisher Champions' in the stats page of Reach. This really needs to be updated now. -KidVegeta So's no one gonna fix this? Will I get banned if I try? -KidVegeta Found some new evidence that the Shield Carrying Skirmishers are indeed Murmillos thanks to Mc Farlene Toys as show below. Sorry that the image quality is so bad but it should prove the point that many of us are makeing. Impurest Cheese 14:17, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Okay, Champion/Murmillo mix-up has been fixed. RevTibe 16:06, December 15, 2011 (UTC)